Infamous
by KoKo-Iris
Summary: Sakura's a poor girl who finally gets the chance to go to the infamous Konoha High School...Oh the life of a high schooler...AU...rated Pg13 for later! please RR
1. Get Packing

**Summary:**Sakura is going to the infamous Konoha High School. She's heard abou their great ratings, but never met anyone from there...so she just wonders what's so different about that school from the old one she used to go to...

She's in for a surprise

* * *

**Get packing**

_**Chica Chica Bom Bom**_

_Sakura's little dancing chicken danced up and down. She slowly lifted her head and groaned, but only for a second. Minutes later she was all dressed and downstairs making breakfast for the family. She fed the family dog and made sure all the plants in the house were watered. She looked over her younger sister's homework and after leaving a post it with "good job" on it, she was out the door with more than enough time to get to school and still check over her own homework before class for the fifth time. That was her typical morning. But, Fate has decided today she would change Sakura's life._

"_Sakura?" Mrs. Haruno called to her daughter just as Sakura was about to step off the driveway._

"_Good morning Mom! Did you need something?" Sakura's mother was never usually up this early due to her job that almost always kept her late at the pharmacy._

"_I need to talk to you dear, please come inside." _

"_But, mom," Sakura glanced at her watch…she couldn't afford to have a blemish on her perfect attendance. "I'm going to be late. Can't we talk about it later, when I get home after school?" She was slowly walking backwards getting ready to sprint the moment her mother consented to talking to her later. However, what she heard instead made her step in her mom's petunias and trip over the rake on the floor. She fell to the floor and felt pain, but only just enough to let her know she wasn't dreaming. _

"_Honey, your school isn't expecting you anymore. From tomorrow on you'll be attending Konoha High School."_

Chica Chica Bom Bom

Sakura got up from her usual bed, because of her usual alarm clock. She did her usual routine, the breakfast, the dog, and the plants. But instead of her being the only one up at the ungodly time of 5 a.m., the house was in total chaos and Sakura was in the middle of it.

Sakura's older sister: "Sakura, where do you usually keep all the things to make breakfast?"

Sakura: "In the kitchen."

Sakura's older sister: "What's that?"

Sakura's oldest sister: "Sakura did you get all of your extra clothes and your new uniforms and the pink under…"

Sakura: "YES!"

Sakura's mom: "Remember to always write ok dear? You can a-mail us!"

Sakura: "That's e-mail mom."

Sakura's dad: "Boys are bad!"

Sakura: "I know, actually, it's really interesting how your philosophy and mother's is completely different. You insist that I stay away from boys and mom tries so hard to find me one."

Sakura's dad: "Huh?"

Sakura: _sigh_ "Never mind"

She heaved a big sigh as she watched her family in what looked like an upheaval of the whole house. Who would have thought they would go through all the trouble just for her. At the thought, she smiled.

The whole family stepped outside to see her off as Iruka-sensei came to pick her up.

Iruka-san had been a friend of the family for a few months now, ever since Iruka had moved into the small town and got saved by Sakura's father, thus surviving a would-be fatal accident with only a scar across the bridge of his nose, to remember that day. Ever since then, he had made a promise to himself to repay the family back. The chance finally came when he told them a month later that he was actually a teacher at the infamous Konohana High School. This high school was known all throughout Japan as one the leading high schools in the nation. The school produced nothing short of the best students, and if those things don't convince you, this is the school's motto: "If they come from us, they also come with a 100 satisfaction guarantee!"

Sakura's father had always wanted his daughters, to attend the infamous high school, but he was never able to collect enough money to send any of his daughters there. Though he was very proud of his two older daughters, nothing could hinder his beliefs that Konoha High School was the best there was! His last chance was for Sakura, and after Iruka-san offered to pull some strings and get her into the school for the fall as a new junior, he just couldn't let it slip away. He accepted and prayed that sending his daughter to a foreign place, with people who weren't "like" her, was the right decision.

Sakura placed her bags in Iruka-sensei's trunk and turned back to her family. Her mom was in tears, her oldest sister was comforting her mom, her older sister was taking millions upon millions of pictures (the memories freak), and her father never looked so proud, yet in his eyes he had a worried look. Sakura stepped up to her father and hugged him.

"I promise everyone here that I will do my best and make everyone proud." Mr. Haruno hugged his daughter and then whispered, "Remember hunny, you are a good person, and no matter how different you are from everyone else, you have to be yourself." Sakura didn't understand what he meant by different, but smiled at his words. A loud bawl came from Sakura's mother as she came running over to the little huddle…along with two other bawling ladies.

"Ahem…" Iruka-sensei cleared his throat reluctantly. "Time to go Sakura-san. You don't want to miss the opening ceremony." Sakura's family went to stand by the door again. She looked up at her house one more time. No more coming home after school to the sound of her dad cooking, or the neighborhood boys wanting her to play tag with them. She stepped into the car, got into an unfamiliar vehicle that would take her to an unfamiliar place, but what will eventually be her new home. A brighter future was what was supposed to lie ahead. She'll miss is all, but in the end it would have to be worth ...or else I'm suing the damn school for that misleading motto of theirs.


	2. The Arrival

**The Arrival**

* * *

If Sakura didn't know what her father meant by _different_ before she got to the school, she definitely knew what he meant when they got there. The school was most definitely different than her old school, and she could almost bet, because of its high security on the premises and the fact that it had a dorm program, that the students would probably be different as well. The school loomed over her as Iruka's car came to a stop in front of the gate that led to the school. Sakura poked her head out of the window as Iruka lowered his own as he approached the security window. A man in a green uniform stepped out of the booth and came over to Iruka's car. 

"Identification, please." The man practically grunted the words towards Iruka. Iruka passed the man his name badge. The man took it and compared it to the clip board he had in his hand. Once he saw there was a match, he smiled. "Welcome back Umino-sensei! How was your summer vacation?"

Iruka smiled. It always amazed him how the personnel's face would change so much when they find out you are "part of the school", everyone at the school had that kind of attitude, unfortunately, save for a few, including the principal. If the principal had that kind of attitude as well, Sakura probably wouldn't be here. He nodded, "Just fine…" He was going to tell the man about the new lamp he got while visiting home, when he noticed that the man's face changed back to the stoic one and he was no longer paying attention to Iruka. "And, who is that sensei?" Iruka turned and pointed at Sakura, "Her? She's a student... Sakura Haruno." The guard walked back to the booth and pulled out another clip board. "I don't see her name on the list," the man said smugly. Iruka was unfazed and pulled out an envelope with all of the paper work inside. By this time, Sakura had already moved her head back into the car. "Is something wrong Iruka-sensei?" Iruka simply said "Just some misunderstandings, but don't worry, we'll be done in no time."

The man checked, and everything seemed to be in order. He handed the papers back to him and asked, "Shouldn't she be inside already? And where are her parents?" Iruka took the papers as he answered, "I came late because there was traffic and as for her parent's where about, I doubt that it will be important for you to know!" That shut the man up and turned him red with embarrassment. He was about to speak, but then thought better, he could very easily be replaced if he made a teacher mad. So he just walked back into the booth and opened the gate for them. "Have a nice year, Sensei." Iruka smiled and simply said, "Will do!" As he sped off towards the front of the school.

Iruka dropper her off in front of the entrance to the actual school.

"Okay Sakura, just walk in through those two buildings and just head on straight, when you get to the cafe make a right and when you get to the English building make a left and then walk straight ahead. That should be the auditorium. If you get lost, there are bound to be people around who can help you!"

Sakura stepped out of the car apprehensively. Iruka's car sped off into the direction of the teacher's parking lot, leaving Sakura alone and very worried. The only thing she wanted of this year was to try to not draw attention to herself. She had it all planned out... it would be a trial and error sort of thing. She already knows what she would have to "try", and what she needed to avoid was the "error" part, then she would have a successful year. However, that was her plan for the year, right now she had a different crisis. _What if I get lost and no one is around to help me? What if I make a wrong turn and find myself in China? I'll be a goner and they might even make me into orange chicken!_ Sakura shook her head a few times, and started just walking forward. The building hovered over her as if taunting her unworthiness of being at the institution. She kept walking worried that she might get lost, and sure enough, after about 10 minutes... she was!

After frantically looking around and almost on the verge of tears, she got snapped into her senses by the sound of a young man...

"Oi, Bubble Gum! Are you ditching the opening ceremonies too?"

Sakura spun around a few times, thinking that maybe the walls were speaking to her. She finally saw where the voice had come from. A blonde boy maybe only 2 inches taller than herself stood there with big blue eyes that seemed to go as deep as a pool. He had a smile that seemed plastered to his face and his shirt and tie were a mess as if he had been running around, and her idea was confirmed by his panting. He was actually pretty good looking, but NOT the type of person to associate with on the first day of school.

Sakura shook her head, blushing and shyly smiling, "Uh, no, uhm.. I'm actually looking for..."

"AHHHH! Oi, that hurt!" The boy shouted right into Sakura sentence. A good looking man was standing behind the boy that his voiced his pain and aggravation in many words, most no more than four letters long and all not words that should be said in front of a lady. The man almost seemed like an older version of the boy, the same blonde hair and blue eyes. He though, did not have the painful expression as the boy, but more like boredom, as if this was something that was not out of the norm.

Yondaime-sensei rolled his eyes. "Maybe I'll listen to your excuses later, but for now you can't escape the opening ceremony!" He was about to walk away when he suddenly turned back as if seeing Sakura there for the first time, "And you are…"

Sakura blushed, "Uhm, I'm- uh-ah-uhm… a new student" she smiled weakly. At that point, Naruto had finally wrenched his ears out of the grip and ran over to Sakura's side.

"Hi Sakura! I'm Naruto Uzumaki… if you need any help at all…"

"She will find a responsible source to get it." Yondaime finished Naruto's sentence and grabbed him by the collar, picking the boy up with ease, then changing his mind and dragging him instead towards the direction of the gym. "Welcome to Konoha high school, Sakura! Just follow me and I'll show you the way to the gym!"

"Yes sir!"

As he smiled and walked ahead, Sakura let out along sigh. It was her first day and she had already met the school's trouble maker! She just hoped that this wasn't an omen for the rest of the year…


End file.
